


小练笔系列 不定发情 尿e

by Nineteen19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineteen19/pseuds/Nineteen19
Summary: 第一篇也是毕业文。ABO设定（完全想不到尿总啥味X柠檬香蜂草味），不咬腺体不标记，O被动发情期，双方略有暴走车R18注意，圈地自萌圈地自萌圈地自萌注意！这是一只被大舅气疯满嘴骚话的发情期鹅。





	小练笔系列 不定发情 尿e

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇也是毕业文。  
> ABO设定（完全想不到尿总啥味X柠檬香蜂草味），不咬腺体不标记，O被动发情期，双方略有暴走车R18注意，圈地自萌圈地自萌圈地自萌注意！  
> 这是一只被大舅气疯满嘴骚话的发情期鹅。

卢根闻着充斥家中比平时要浓郁的柠檬味夹杂着淡淡的薄荷味，听到直播着单机游戏的张驰满嘴跑火车就料到张先生多半是发情期要到了。  
用信息素去迎合对方压制对方也是身体自己自动去做的，所以张驰播了一半突然转过来颇有威胁意味地瞪了卢根一眼的时候，卢根是一脸尼克杨。  
这TMD不能怪我啊。  
尽管心中如此波动，卢根还是乖乖站起了身踱到客厅坐在了沙发上，离开卧室前还顺手带上了门。

 

张驰有些烦躁地关了直播，直接原因归咎在了大舅身上，智障到另一向心态不错的自己都有些爆炸，急得满嘴跑骚话。至于根本原因，在看见自己因为信息素影响而手有些发抖的时候张驰就更加地烦躁了。  
卢根这儿正世纪大对决战得倦怠，心想着最后一把打完就眯会儿，张驰就一把推开了卧室门，带着一阵风吓得卢根困意全无。  
“怎么……？”  
话还没说完，手上的手机就被拎着扔到沙发一旁。  
张驰一跨身骑在躺沙发上一脸懵逼的卢根：“都他喵的怪里。”  
柠檬的味道比起平常来更加浓郁扑鼻，中间夹杂着些许薄荷的气味。明明对人类是镇静作用的味道，卢根却像成了蜜蜂一样不可遏制地被吸引，甚至闻出一股十分突出的催情的甜腻。  
“怪我怪我，都TMD怪我。”  
被自家OMEGA信息素刺激的卢根一下就脱离了懵逼进入了“我驰说什么都对”的状态，顺着已经伏下的张驰抚上他的脖子，一手搭上张驰的腰。  
嘴唇嘴唇相接的时候，卢根就下意识扣住了张驰的后脖颈往下压，信息素甜美的味道在气息交接的一瞬间被放大好几倍。不同平常卢根一凑到旁边就说“一股烟味，里给我滚。”张驰在卢根还犹豫着要不要张嘴时就伸了舌头。  
卢根嘴里的味道即使遇上发情期还是让张驰没法适应，随意的吧唧两口就想撤退，可后脖颈的手立马做出了反应，不仅不让张驰抬头甚至往下压了压加深了这个吻。  
“里唔……”  
卢根鼻子里嘴里都是张驰信息素的味道，甜得叫人发狂，张驰鼻子里嘴里也都是卢根信息素的味道，还有不淡的烟草味。嘴唇相碰碾磨似乎不能再满足彼此，张驰的嘴唇被卢根吸咬得有点疼痛。口中的舌头也不是一开始的试探，像是要探寻甜味的源头，在口腔里吮吸、啃咬，再和自己的舌头纠缠在一起，将舌根抬高，引导到对方口中，舌尖被轻轻的舔弄轻咬。  
本来压制着脑袋的手此时像安抚小动物一样抚摸着张驰的后脖颈和发尾。另一只手伸进他的运动裤先是在屁股上捏了把，接着便顺着尾椎滑进已经有些湿润的股沟。  
身上人从喉咙里发出了似乎满足地轻哼。  
已经有些湿滑的后穴几乎是立即吞入了外物。第三根手指埋进体内后越发猖狂，也不知道是扩张还是逗弄，总是刻意挤压敏处刺激得张驰几乎喘不过气来。  
“快点儿啊，我等的花儿都谢了~”  
就在耳边的熟悉台词把两个人吓了一大跳，张驰起身半坐半跪在卢根肚子上，从沙发缝隙里抠出卢根的手机，按了静音，又扔回沙发缝隙里。  
张驰感觉身体热得难受，按着卢根的肩膀，烦躁地抓了抓前额的头发；“卢根，我感觉我要被烧着了……”  
卢根盯着张驰渐红的肌肤舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇：“我他妈的也要被你烧着了。”  
◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
穴口的湿滑让张驰勉强地抵着卢根的性器坐进小半，身体的发热酸软和并没有多少体力支撑的骑乘体位让他一阵腿颤，想咬咬牙坐下去，穴口却涨得发疼，只能反反复复地抬起一点腰又坐回去来适应。  
卢根看着张驰低着头，跟着自己的动作呼吸不稳，偶尔从嘴里漏出来些许喘息，一副全神贯注在性爱里的样子。又被这一点点的来回磨得牙都要咬碎了，这泡在蜜里般香甜的发情期OMEGA用这种温吞又尖锐的方式刺激自己，深知张驰性格又不想错过这次的主动简直就是一种让人头疼脑热的折磨。  
“驰……”卢根感觉太阳穴直往外炸，想揽着他的腰起身却被张驰一下按了回去。  
这一动加上体内已经一片旖旎，张驰顺着柱身就坐了下去。ALPHA粗壮的性器将他甬道塞的满满的，被撑满和敏感处被坚挺碾过的感觉让他一下软了腿，撑着卢根胸口的手臂都有些不稳，过于强烈的饱涨感让他又抬起腰，才抬起没多少卢根握着张驰腰的手就几乎同时往下一按。  
“我艹……啊！唔……里他喵的……”  
不管是卢根还是张驰都感觉头皮发麻，因自体润滑已经准备好的肠道死死地吸着侵入的肉根。张驰尾椎处被麻痹一样升腾起桎梏感，顺着脊背直达大脑。  
急促地喘息几次，张驰抬起腰身，将埋在身体里的硬物吐出一些，再吞坐回去。虽说和卢根做过几次，可从没有掌握主导权的张驰只能凭借着本能去尝试用这个体位交合。方式简单粗暴，甚至伴随着双方的疼痛。  
“别心急，”卢根扣住张驰的腰，一手托起他的屁股，“慢点……腰用力。”  
迷迷瞪瞪跟着卢根的指示做，急躁在某次吞咽按压到一处时戛然而止。从顶端开始撑开到头部最粗的部分都狠狠地碾压过去，突如其来又极具破坏力的刺激好似身体在给心急的张驰一个教训。  
卢根托着屁股的手慢慢卸了力，让张驰完全地坐下来。转而握在腰间，挺动着下身的同时捏着腰的手带动着身上的人前后小幅度地摆动身体。  
张驰无措地撑着卢根，跟着碾动喉咙里发出丝丝叹息。  
“你照着这样再来一次试试？”  
换做平时，当着卢根的面，这方面的事脸皮薄如张驰，肯定是往死里嫌弃他叫他滚蛋，可现在也无法多有计较，抬起腰跟着刚才的指示再做一次：穴口被打开，粗壮的伞部顺着甬道往里滑，卢根握着他的腰让他往前挺，前列腺处被整根阴茎结结实实地接触碾磨，绵柔又昂长的快感扩充全身，张驰能感觉一股热流从小腹一下游到全身，让他禁不住提起腰再一次感受。温吞的快意对于张驰来说不多不少，舒适又不至于过分。  
然而好景不长，就像欲望的缺口被这一股股快慰冲开，身体和精神都想要渴求更多。本来还能撑着卢根的胸口小幅度的动作，身体却越来越烫，越来越没有力气，倒在卢根身上，脸埋进卢根耳旁的沙发里，脑袋中因为OMEGA发情期对ALPHA渴求的本能和信息素自带的镇静效果在体内拉扯不断已是一片混沌，浑身仿佛放在火上烤又给人时不时加点冰，难受极了。  
“驰，张驰。”  
粗重的呼吸近在耳旁，呼唤的声音颤抖着似乎是被逼到死角一般，张驰囫囵哼了一声，闷在沙发里：“我难受，难受……”  
说着便一张嘴，侧脸照着卢根的腺体就咬了下去，身底下僵硬了一两秒，终是忍不住抽出还埋在身体里的性器，抓着张驰的腰一挺身把他按在沙发上。几乎是同时，肉棒似乎要贯穿张驰一样，快速又狠戾地捣进他的身体。  
张驰反应不及，张着嘴喘了两下，一时连声音都发不出，当进进出出第五回他才吭出一声来。  
“卢……嗯……”  
信息素的味道不再是平时那样的清淡，已经几近黏腻，卢根被这味道刺激得只剩下本能。  
一手拎起张驰的小腿，让它盘在自己腰上，接着径直袭向张驰还未完全硬起来的性器。另一只手握着张驰的腰，跟着自己挺身的动作将他更靠向自己。肉穴已经完全适应了本是过分的尺寸，紧致又贪婪地吸食着自己，肠道里的温度将捅进去的阴茎紧紧包裹着，卢根被对方身体这份主动撩拨得几乎红了眼。  
反观张驰，脑袋里却是天人交战，自身信息素的镇定作用似乎达到了极点，然而从腰间传上来的酥麻和身体里被狠狠贯穿的满足感越发强烈。耳边粗重凌乱的呼吸，喉咙里的低喘和夹杂着水声的肉体碰撞的啪啪声也刺激着他的大脑，只能像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧抓着扣住自己腰的手臂，承受着身体和头脑里的乱麻。  
“唔……卢——~啊！啊啊！……”  
分身被技巧性地撸动和前列腺被反复地恶意戳弄让他止不住喘息，即使迫使自己咬住手指来阻止呻吟也无济于事，跟随着卢根大幅度的抽动，自己连手指都咬不住，只能用手蒙住脸试图把自己藏起来，闷在手掌里的呼唤被强行打断，尾音也维持不住，最后只能化成一声喘息。  
“呜！！别、卢根！！！！啊嗯————！”  
自己身体里某个地方被打开的时候，除了疼痛还有如海啸一般席卷而来的快感。信息素的镇定效果像是越过了顶点之后被一下击垮，只剩下黏腻的甜蜜和热辣的激情一下灌进张驰的身体。他绷紧了身子一阵痉挛，腿死死勾着卢根的腰，无措地接受着突如其来的一切。  
卢根看了看自己满手的精液，本来吸咬着自己的后穴现在正死死地缠着，腰间的腿拼了命似的将自己拉向张驰，手背上也是被抓得一阵疼痛。  
过了一会儿，对方才似乎脱力一般软下身子，然而卢根手里握着的东西却全无疲软的趋势，卢根往前挺了挺身，身下人喘息间依旧下意识地哼哼两声。  
张驰被翻过去的时候还有些懵，然而下一秒一下捅进深处直抵生殖腔口的性器头部让他再一次体会到了临近高潮的疼痛和快意。臀瓣被掐着向两边分开，每一次都深入到最里面，导致跪陷在沙发里的膝盖都微微发抖，向下的腰身线条紧紧绷着，脖颈处渗出汗珠，额头抵在沙发里像是禁受不住这样强烈的抽动和刺激的深度般磨蹭着，沙发扶手上被揪紧和抓挠出一片褶皱和抓痕，弯曲的指骨泛着白。  
信息素的镇定效果再也发挥不出它的效果，徘徊在张驰鼻尖的只有卢根压倒性的Alpha气息和自己信息素浓郁的柠檬味裹着隐隐的甜味。  
脖间有气息靠近的时候，张驰几乎是立马做出了反应。他捂住自己的腺体，不论落到颈间的亲吻如何温柔，也不管下身的冲击让他如何沉沦。  
“驰……手…手拿开。让我、标记你……张驰……张驰。”  
耳边的低语似乎要渗进鼓膜，张驰并不想对此做出反应，咬着牙跟着顶弄喘息，耳边的声音都有些模糊，脑子里根本做不出思考。  
跟着后面的律动越发粗暴深入，手背被亲吻，啃咬的力道也越发无法被控制一般不再温柔，深深的齿痕印在张驰手背上泛着深红，沉沦在快感里的张驰已经意识不到手背的疼痛，只能感受到卢根一次又一次地顶开他的生殖腔口，越发的深入，直到整个头部都操了进去。被迫打开的些微痛楚已经在这过程中消失殆尽，只剩下如没顶潮水一样的快感让他兴奋到窒息。  
呻吟再也不能控制，每一次的顶弄都能伴随着张驰无法压抑的喘息，有时转为呼唤有时变为叹息，偶尔夹杂着粗口。  
“把手……拿开。”  
身体微微颤抖，因为令他头昏脑涨的快感也因为越发强烈的信息素。omega对alpha的臣服让他失去了对自己身体的掌控权。捂住腺体只是下意识所然，这是他最后的壁垒，他不想被卢根打破，于是沉默地反抗。  
alpha的本能让得不到回应的卢根一阵烦躁，动作越发粗暴似乎是在泄火一般，抓着臀瓣的手陷进臀肉里，每一次挺进都能听见囊袋拍打肉体的声音。两人的液体在卢根每一次抽出阴茎时都被带出些许，穴口早已旖旎不堪，过载的液体或顺着大腿浸入沙发里，或滑过肿胀的会阴和张驰前端的液体混在一起再一同滴落。  
跪趴着的姿势让张驰稍稍低头就能清晰地看见这副光景。身体里每一次都干进生殖腔的快慰让他迷失自己，而视觉的刺激却硬生生地将他从迷茫中拉出来，直面那份羞耻心也直面自己身为omega的本能。  
身体里的热度几乎将他融化，他承受不住卢根越发快速狠戾的撞击，抓着沙发布料的手背过去死死抓着卢根掐着他腰的手臂，近乎哭喊。  
“嗯唔唔！啊！卢……卢根！我操！老子他……他喵的不要了！够了！……卢根……啊啊啊——”  
猛烈的抽插在不多久后停止，打开生殖道口并在此成结让敏感的入口处不可避免的疼痛起来但随之而来的高潮让张驰只能屏着呼吸专注于此，卢根看着微微颤抖的张驰，搂住他的腰，在捂着腺体的手上轻轻落下一吻。

 

第二天几近晚上的时间点起来的张驰再一次觉得和卢根做爱是一件刺激到危险的事，那种突破信息素作用，全身上下都只剩简单粗暴的欲望的感觉让他甚至有些恐惧。  
不过卧室外面的饭菜香让已经饿得前胸贴后背的张驰很快就将这点心思抛诸脑后，尽管在持续了将近一天的性爱中间曾经有短暂的停歇用来吃一些东西，但是发情期中的omega比起食物更需要alpha的滋养。但过了发情期，一天的运动过后一顿果腹的食物必不可少。由卢根去准备这些吃食的默契就像他性爱结束后不会多问为什么不让标记一样。  
留在手背上的印记在身体苏醒后渐渐疼痛起来，张驰抬起手看了看被咬的很深的手背，牙印有些发紫，怔愣得看了会儿，脑袋里有些什么又一片空白。甩了甩手站起身，卧室门就被推开了。  
“我还以为要来喂你吃饭呢。”  
张驰沉默了一会儿还是收回了已经到嘴边的话，没有忍住：“……里给我滚。”


End file.
